


Sacrifice

by kaylahselman15



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylahselman15/pseuds/kaylahselman15
Summary: Sweet Pea's twin sister, Quinn, steps up to save three Southside children, unfortunately putting her own life at risk.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Southside Archive Discord’s daily prompt: Sacrifice. I’ll get out of this angsty mood eventually, but apparently today is not that day. 
> 
> I own nothing.

Warily, she looked over at the group of Southside kids being shoved into the back of Malachi’s hearse. She knew what would happen to them, and thought of her own little girl back at home. Six to one wasn’t going to turn out pretty and her twin brother, Sweet Pea, wouldn’t like this one bit, but she couldn’t just sit there and let this happen. She took a deep breath, reached for her switchblade, and jumped out from behind the car. “Hey, fuckface!”

The Ghoulies grinned and left the children to approach their new target. Quinn made a few good swipes before they overcame her. Just before she hit the ground, she looked desperately over at the group of terrified children and mouthed, “RUN.”

They took off through the woods- the fastest way they knew how to get to Wyrm- and didn’t stop until the youngest one, a little girl named Lux, ran into Hog Eye’s leg. “Daddy! Quinn’s in trouble.”

Sweet Pea and FP were on their feet in seconds flat. The little girl scooted closer to Hog Eye, frightened by their intensity. The older Serpent made an effort to soften the steel of his stare. He crouched down to her height and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. “Luxy, what happened? Where’s Quinn?”

The little girl looked up at her father, who nodded and nudged her forward in response. She gulped, “The men with the black cars were chasing us, and tried to get us to go with them. Quinn tried to help, but there were so many of them and she couldn’t get back up. I didn’t want to leave her but she told us to run. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.”

FP could feel the rage radiate from Sweet Pea and shot him a warning glance before turning his attention back to Lux. “No, honey, you did good. Do you remember where you were, so we can go help her?”

Tugging nervously on her braid, she answered, “Well…I know we weren’t supposed to be there, but I was gonna show Vanna and Ryder the Quarry. We were almost there. I don’t know exactly where it was.”

The older Serpent rose to his feet and called for the attention of the other Serpents. “Hog Eye, make sure these girls get home safely. The rest of you: drop what you’re doing, grab your weapons, and follow me.” The Serpents jumped right into action and headed for the door. Sweet Pea was too focused on getting to his sister, but FP heard a small voice before leaving the Wyrm.

“I’m in trouble, right?”

“Oh big time,” Hog Eye answered, and despite himself, FP chuckled briefly. He knew he didn’t have much time, but he wanted to speak to the group before heading off to knock some heads and rescue Quinn.

“Okay, listen up! Sweets, you, Fangs, and Jug take the truck. I want you to focus on Quinn, so as soon as you get eyes on her, get her to the hospital. The rest of us will handle the Ghouls and I want to make one thing very clear: they went after kids today- three little girls. No mercy. Let’s go!”

The truck led the caravan, speeding down the winding route on Hwy 15. Sweet Pea insisted on driving, much to Jughead’s dismay. His jaw clenched in sync with his hands gripping the steering wheel in worry. Fangs had his eyes trained on the road, looking for any sign of Quinn’s vehicle. 

Jughead broke the silence, “We should call Reggie. He should know.”

Fangs flinched, anticipating Sweet Pea’s reaction. “That sleazy son of a bitch ran out on Quinn and her daughter not even three months after she was born and you want to call him? Are you joking?”

“We don’t know what we’re walking into. He might need to step up for Piper. It’s almost been two years now. Who’s got her right now?”

Sweet Pea’s eyes darkened. “Toni has her. And Jones, if I were you, I’d shut the fuck up.” Fangs looked pointedly at Jug, begging him to let it go, before turning his attention back to the road.

“There! Turn right! Now!” Fangs ordered once he saw the red jeep on the shoulder. All three boys were out of the vehicle searching for Quinn as soon as the car was in park. They rounded the corner with the other Serpents right on their heels. Sweet Pea’s stomach lurched at the sight before him. The Ghoulies and their sadistic leader appeared to be celebrating. The bonfire was blazing, and beside it, in a puddle of blood was his sister. 

It only took half a second for him to spring into action. With Jughead and Fangs on either side, he barreled towards Quinn. Malachi’s henchmen barely had the chance to retaliate when the Serpents tore into them.

Sweet Pea crouched down to grab his twin and tried his best from focusing on how bad this looked. The Ghouls certainly did a number her. He threw the keys at Jughead and slid into the back seat carefully. “Quinny, you’re gonna be okay. We’ve got you.” She stirred a bit but remained unconscious the rest of the ride to the hospital.

Six hours later, the waiting room was packed. Quinn had to go into emergency surgery to stop her from bleeding internally. Jughead was in the far corner on his phone, updating Toni every hour. Betty had gone over as soon as Jug called her to help her with Piper. Sweet Pea was in the hall with his head slung in his hands. He was supposed to meet Quinn on Hwy 15 with Piper by six pm. He let himself get distracted with a few girls and game of pool. By the time he realized what time it was, Lux was running in.

The guilt was gnawing on him just as much as the worry was. Finally, the doctor came out of the operating room and asked for the family. Since Sweet Pea was the only family she had, the doctor led him to a private room. Sweet Pea prepared himself for what he knew was coming. He had seen that same look on a doctor’s face when he found out their mother had died. “Quinn truly was a fighter, but her body suffered so much so quickly. We did everything we could…I’m sorry.”

A hand reached to clasp his shoulder, and just like that he was all alone. He stayed there, frozen, trying to get past the waves of nausea and the ringing in his ears. His sister was dead. He felt responsible, and there was only one thing he wanted to do. He sprung from the seat and tore through the waiting room heading straight for his truck and ignoring the voices that called after him. 

He made the ten-minute drive to Toni’s trailer in five and barged right through the door. Betty and Toni jumped to their feet at the sight of him. “Sweets, what’s going on? Jug said you stormed out without saying anything.”

Ignoring Betty altogether, he scanned the room for his niece. “Where is she?” He croaked out.

“In my room,” Toni answered. As soon as he walked crossed the threshold and caught a glimpse of Piper sleeping soundly, he crumbled. This beautiful little girl lost a mother tonight, and she was all he had left. He gathered her up and lifted her to his shoulder, holding her tightly against his chest as he broke into quiet sobs.


End file.
